Love At First Sight, With A Twist
by TequilaLovesMeEvenIfYouDont
Summary: John Cena goes home for vacation but before he goes back he sees a girl that he cant keep his mind off of, he gets her number and meets up with her....they end up dating...but neither of them know whats in store for them in the future...Will it last or no
1. The Beginning

John Cena had just finished a match and hit the showers...

Alls he could think about was **her, **the girl he saw working at Sears back home.

It was driving him insane, alls he could think about was her gorgeous blue eyes, and her uncanny smile. He kept replaying it over and over again in his mind, he at one point was beating himself up over it saying "John, what is wrong with you, she's just a girl, you've seen plenty of them every day, you could have anyone you want, why would you be thinking about a random girl working at a store."

John finished the shower and got dressed went back to his hotel room, attempted to lie down and relax he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow with traveling and such.

He fell asleep not long after, but there she was _again_, in his dream. When he woke up in the morning he was freaking out. Not long after called home and talked to his mother and described the girl he saw working at Sears, saying he couldn't get her out of his head, she had gorgeous burgundy hair past her shoulders, bright blue eyes that almost melted him, and a gorgeous smile that almost paralyzed him. His mother was like "Son, I think you have a case of love at first site" John stuttered for a minute "Mom, how could that be? I go to the store to just get some towels to go back on tour with this gorgeous girl at a register checks me out and I can't get her out of my head, I could have ANY girl I wanted, and I'm thinking of this girl I'll never see again", Mrs. Cena sighed and said to her son "You do have a case of love at first site, and what exactly do you expect me to do to help you with this problem?" John replies with a "Mom, go to Sears and get this girls name, and maybe a phone number for me, please?" Mrs. Cena signs yet again "I guess I can do that for you, but what If I can't find her, what if she doesn't want me to get her number?" John smirks and says "Mom I got to go thank you though, I promise you'll know her when you see her, I'll call you before the meet and greet tonight, Love ya Bye"

He hangs up in a hurry, feeling better about the whole situation.

Mrs. Cena finishes her morning chores and does what her son asked of her and goes to Sears. She walks around a little, and looks at the Cash Rep as she walks by, she didn't see the girl her son was talking about. So she decides to walk around some more and maybe come back in a bit and maybe she'll be there. A little bit later she walks by again and she sees a beautiful young woman with burgundy hair and bright blue eyes working. Thinking to herself she says, "That must be her, my son always had good taste in girls." Well she walks up to the Register where the girl is standing and says "Excuse me miss"

The girl turns around and says, "Hello, May I help you?" Mrs. Cena replies "Well, yes sort of my son was here a couple days ago and bought some towels, and I think you checked him out" the girl looks at her and says "Ma'am is there a problem with them? did I do something wrong?" looking scared, Mrs. Cena shakes her head "Oh god no, your perfectly fine, do you remember a young man coming in here all muscley and buying towels?", the girl stands there and thinks for a minute and says "Oh my gosh, John Cena right, I thought that was him!" Mrs. Cena smiles "Yes him, I'm his mother, well not to seem all weird or anything my son calls me this morning asking me to come in here and look for you, he said he couldn't get you off his mind and that I just had to come in and get your name and number for him."

The girl stands there in shock for a moment and goes "My number? why me? Hes completely gorgeous, and famous, I'm just an ordinary girl working for a living"

Mrs. Cena laughs, "You know, my son never has cared much about being famous or dating anybody in the business, he'd rather settle for somebody far away from the famous world, whose down to earth, and I must say as usual he has good taste"

The girl turns bright red and says "I've been watching your son on TV for a while, it was hard not to freak out when I waited on him"

Mrs. Cena says "Well thats sweet, I don't mean to rush things hun, but I have some errands I need to do, is there anyway I can get you to write your name and number down for me so my son can call you?"

The girl laughs and presses the button to get some paper out of the register and smiles "By the way my name is Emily" and she writes down her name and number on a piece of paper and passes it to Mrs.'s Cena and she smiles and walks off.

Emily almost about fainted after that, alls she could think about was "John Cena was **thinking** about **me**, why me, I'm nothing special."

Meanwhile, John Cena still can't get her out of his mind, but he tries to shake it while on the bus to Raleigh, NC. He talks to Randy Orton on the way trying to pass the time and get his mind off the girl, but he keeps shaking and spacing out.

Randy notices something weird about his best friend and he goes "John, you alright, you've been wicked fidgety these last couple days since you've been back?"

John's like "Nah, Dude I'm fine. Its just that when I was home, I went to Sears to buy some new towels before I left, and I saw this girl working there...and I can't get her out of my head...I know its crazy dude"

Randy laughs "Nah dude your not fine, seems like you fell in love with this girl, did you get her number, maybe you should call her meet up or something?"

John laughs "You know man, no I didn't but I had to call my mother this morning and I asked her to do it for me so hopefully she could find her, I plan on calling my mom before the meet and greet tonight"

Randy goes "This kind've reminds me of when I met Stacy, Although Stacy wasn't a normal girl, she's a diva, but you know what I mean"

John says "Yeah dude I get it.."

Later on that day...

John gets to his hotel room, takes a shower and changes and gets a bite to eat.

Then he calls home. His father answers and says "Hey son, I heard about the lovely girl you are crushing on"

and John replies "Oh gosh dad, mother telling everyone again?"

his father laughs "you know how your mother is she always gets excited when your interested in a girl, thinking maybe you'll settle down"

John laughs "Dad you never know, we'll see...this is even if the girl wants anything to do with me..."

His father goes "Well your mother did get her number...do you still want it?"

John in a really happy voice screams in the phone "YES! now!"

his father laughs "Her name is Emily, and heres her number XXX-XXX-XXXX"

John quickly writes it down and says "Thanks pops, tell mom and the bro's I say hi and thank her for that, Bye"

John hangs up, a bit happy but a bit nervous all at the same time. He thinks about the girl some more and says to himself 'Emily what a beautiful name, to match a beautiful girl, awe man what are you thinking, this girl must have a boyfriend, don't even bother'.

John sighs and sets the paper down, and then he picks it up again quickly and says 'dude you can't get this girl out of your head, take the chance, you don't know if she does or she doesn't call her see what happens'.

John takes a deep breath picks up his cell phone, and starts to dial the number.

The phone starts ringing...

ring...

ring...

ring...

Then a voice at the other end says "Hello..."

John stutters, "H...i...Uh Hiii, Is Emily there?"

The voice at the other end says "This is, who is this?"

John stutters some more "...Yeah uh, This is John Cena.."

Emily about screams, but she holds it in and says "Oh wow, Hi, your mom told me you wanted my number and you'd probably call me tonight, I almost passed out when your mother asked me for my number saying you wanted it.."

John laughs "I'm sorry, I just couldn't get you out of my head, its weird, I've never had this happen to me before, I kept replaying you waiting on me over and over again in my mind, my match was pretty hard last night because alls I could think about was you...Sounds pretty pathetic huh?"

Emily laughs, "No, it really doesn't, its actually really sweet, I've never been told that before...I usually am the one crushing pretty bad, never the guy"

John smiles to himself and says, "Well I'm glad to be the first then. Well listen, I know this may seem sudden but before I go any further, do you have a boyfriend?"

Emily says "Oh gawd, No, Me have a boyfriend? I have such bad luck, I always pick the wrong guys, either the ones who treat me like a piece of trash, or the one's who are emotionally scarred and can't trust a girl, what about you Mr. Cena? Last I knew you where with Torrie Wilson, and happy"

John laughs "Me, I'm not attached, and well me and Torrie cut it off a while back, things just weren't working on either of our parts, we where better off friends. Not to mention, why would I be stuck on you if I had a woman?"

Emily laughs, "I don't know, I just guess I wouldn't think to be so lucky to talk to you"

John smiles and says "Haha, funny. I don't want to cut this short, I'm very happy to be talking with you, but I have a meet in greet in like 45 minutes and I'm running late, Vince is going to have my ass, Can I call you back later tonight?"

Emily smiles "Sure that's no problem, I should be around, well If I'm not home, this is my cell phone anyway, just give me a call anytime. Have fun. Bye"

She hangs up.

John closes his phone, and takes a deep breath, and smiles.

He says out loud "Thank god she's single"

He leaves, and goes to the meet and greet. Everything goes well, then him and Randy decide to go out for a bite to eat and a drink after since Stacy wasn't feeling well and went back to the hotel. John thinks since Randy has been with Stacy so long he could get some advice about what to do with Emily, since he really doesn't want to screw anything up.

John goes "Well man, I called that girl tonight, her name is Emily, my mother I guess absolutely adores her, but anyway, She is single, which is good, but I don't know what to do man, I'm lost for moves, I've never been like this"

Randy laughs "Well, maybe you could fly her to us next week, and she could stay in your hotel room with you, and then Me, You, Her and Stacy all go out on a date, I'll coach you, and we'll get her comfortable and I'm sure everything will work"

John smiles "That's a good idea man, I'll ask her about it tonight."


	2. They Meet

Later that night...

John gets out of the shower, and crawls into bed...

Picks up his cell, and dials Emily again.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

No answer...

John sighs he hears her voicemail. Well he leaves a message telling her what he was thinking and to call him back when she gets a minute.

Well he figures its 12:30 am she's probably passed out.

So he himself passes out.

Meanwhile, Emily had left her cell phone at home.

Earlier that night her friend Brandon, had called her wanting to go for a drive so he could have somebody to talk to, So Emily was like yeah sure.

The thing about Emily and Brandon is they've known each other for about 4 years now.

They both have feelings for each other. But Brandon is afraid of commitment, cause he got hurt pretty bad. So they where just friends.

The only problem with this is, things happen between them. They have a bit of a sexual thing going on; maybe what you would call friends with benefits.

Well, Emily gets home around 1:30 am...

She looks at her phone and goes "Oh shit, John called me"

She's like "Maybe he's still up..."

So she calls him back...

Ring...

Ring..

Ring...

A just awoken, tired John answers "...h..ello?"

Emily replies "John I'm so sorry, I forgot my phone at home, my friend called me he was having a bad day at work and wanted to take a ride to talk...did I wake you?"

John goes "Yeah, but its okay...I was a little disappointed when you didn't answer your phone"

She sighs "I know, I'm so sorry...My friend just was stressed, and I'm usually there for him when he needs it"

He laughs "No sweetie, its fine, but anyway did you hear my message?"

Emily goes "Yes, I did and that sounds great, I'll just tell my manager I need the week off, she'll understand, The only problem is, I don't know if I have the money for a flight...and I don't expect you to pay for me"

John goes "Don't worry about it, this is on me, I want to see this beautiful girl again, and I'm going to. Your worth the money"

Emily blushes, not that John can see this but she goes "Awe that is so sweet..."

John tells her all the plans and everything and then lets her go promising to call her in a couple days with the flight information and what to do.

Meanwhile Emily, gets all excited and calls her best friend Azaria and screams in his ear "you'll never guess what just happened to me today!"

He's like "Uhm, No...Does it have to do with Brandon?"

Emily replies "Nope nothing to do with him..."

Azaria replies, "I give up then, what happened you whore?"

Emily squealing in joy "John Cena called me and I'm going to be flying out to him cause he wants to see me!"

Azaria in shock "Calm down, Calm down, are you fucking kidding me?"

Emily "No...I almost fainted when I heard it too"

Azaria laughs "This is totally fucking great, you are so hooking me up with a really hawt gay guy, does John have any gay friends? hook me up you whore"

Emily laughs "Holddd on sloooww down, we'll see what I can do, but I'm going to let you go to go to bed, I'll let you know more details as soon as I find out, Night"

Azaria "Night" and they hang up.

Emily, goes to bed..

Friday Night,

Emily is working, she has to close that night...

She hears her phone vibrating, so she pulls it out, out of curiousity.

It's John calling...

She looks around and quickly answers it

"Hey John, I'm kind've at work right now..."

John goes "Oh shit, I'm sorry... When you out?"

Emily replies "I'll call you as soon as I punch out, it should be in 15minutes"

She works quickly that night and as she walks outside to get into her car, she calls John back.

"Hey John"

Johns like "Hey, Sorry to call you at work, I didn't think you might've been working.."

Em "No it's no problem, Well what are the plans?"

John goes "Okay heres the deal, Where in Los Angeles on Monday for Raw. So The plane I could get from Boston to here was at 6am in Boston, so when you get to Cali it will only be 6am there too, might feel weird but yeah. What I'll do is Me and Randy will come to the airport and pick you up, bring you back to my hotel room, and let you settle in and we can spend most of the day together and because Stacy isn't really wrestling right now, she said she'd keep you company outback at night while I do the show, you won't get the camera on you don't worry"

Emily smiles "sounds good, I probably won't sleep at Sunday night. I'll be too excited.."

John laughs "Me too"

They get off the phone.

Monday comes around.

3AM.

Emily gets up and finishes her packing, hugs her doggies good-bye.

Gets in her car, drives to Boston..

She gets there at like 5am..

and just sits in her car, getting all nervous...

6AM roles around, she boards the plane.

She brought her Ipod to keep her entertained and she fell asleep on the plane...

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles..

John was getting all nervous he had been up all night had kept Randy up all night cause he was so nervous.

John wanted to be at the Airport at 5:30 am just to make sure he wasn't late.

He was literally shaking with nervousness.

615 AM

Plane lands.

Emily wakes up to feeling the plane hit the ground, then she gets EXTREMELY nervous, thinking she must look like shit considering she fell asleep on the plane her hair must be a mess, she must have bags under her eyes.

She had worn a cute pair of body hugging black pants, with her lace up hooker boots, and a nice baby blue tank top that showed off her cleavage really well, with a black duster over it.

She shut her Ipod off and pulled out her mirror from her purse and tried to fix her hair with her hands...

Then got up and followed the crowd off the plane.

As soon as she got off, she almost immediately looked for John.

It must've been about 30 seconds later when John came running at her.

She laughed. He picked her up and spun her around and hugged her.

She felt as though she had known him forever, he put her down.

Randy finally caught up with him and John introduced him to Emily.

John goes "You must be tired, lets get you back to the hotel so you can relax"

Randy laughed and winked at us. Emily goes "Oh my, Your friends already thinking things John"

Randy laughs again "No I'm not, I'm just playing, I do it to John every time he has a girl hah"

They go back to the hotel...

John carries her things and shows her to the hotel room.

Emily looks around and is like "Wow this is gorgeous"

The room is a beautiful crème color, with a nice couch, a coffee table, a television, two huge queen sized beds, really huge room, it has like a mini-kitchen in it, and the bathroom has a shower, and a jet tub.

John sets her stuff down and says "Make yourself at home beautiful"

Emily smiles and takes her boots off, and her duster, and lays on the bed.

John sits next to her and smiles "So beautiful what do you think?"

Emily smiles "The place is gorgeous, and being here with you makes me feel like I've gone to heaven, or I'm dreaming"

He laughs "Your not dreaming, I'm so glad your here, Finally, I feel like I've known you forever, Am I crazy? Do you feel the same?"

Emily smiles "You know something, I do feel the same as crazy as it sounds"

John leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Emily smiles and says "If you want to give me a real kiss you may"

John smiles and gives her a real kiss, which turns into more of a intimate make-out session.

When his phone in the hotel room goes off.

John jumps up "Oh shit, I must've forgot something"

He answers the phone "Hello"

Vince is on the line "Cena, where are you?"

John "I'm at my hotel room, why?"

Vince "I jsut got a call from some guy at a newspaper saying he saw you and Randy at the airport picking up a random girl and I heard you brought her back to the hotel, why didn't you tell me about this?"

John replies, "I didn't think I had to sir?"

Vince goes "I'm not mad, its just that I need to know these things for the press, you know how they are and because I need to know if we have to protect her too considering she's under a roof of mine technically speaking"

John goes "Her name is Emily, she's from back home a girl I've liked for a long time"

Emily hears her name and looks at John, he gives her the hold on a minute face.

Vince goes "Just be careful in public not to get mulled, I'll see you at 4 to get ready for tonight's show, Bye"

John hangs up. "I'm sorry about that, that was Vince, apparently the press called him asking him about you"

Emily goes "Oh, is my being here bad?"

John comes back over to the bed and sits down "No Vince just wants us to be careful with what we do that's all"

Emily goes "Oh okay, I'm kind've tired, would you like to snuggle and talk and maybe take a nap?"

John smiles "I'd love to" he lays down next to her wraps his arms around her..

and they talk about everything from their childhoods, to what they wanted to do in life, and how they got to the point there at, past relationships, future plans just everything..

They finally fell asleep...

Around 2pm Johns cell goes off..

Which wakes the two up.

Its Randy..

"Man you have to meet me and Stacy with Emily for a early dinner before we go to the set, are you coming meet us at 2:30 at the hotel restaurant"

John replies, "Yes dude, sure"

He tells Emily about it she smiles and says "Can I take a shower and change considering I have to go with you to Raw tonight"

He smiles "Go ahead gorgeous"

She showers, and puts on the new red thong and sexy bra she bought especially for her trip, and then slips into a short short black skirt, and a sexy pink lace top and puts her hooker boots on and brushes her hair, puts some eyeliner on and comes out.

John's jaw drops.

"you got even more gorgeous then before, I didn't think it was possible"

Emily blushes "How sweet, you look good yourself"

He laughs "Alls I did was change and put cologne on"

She smiles "Good enough for me"

He smiles, and says "I have a question for you, it may seem sudden but I feel I've known you for forever..."


	3. They Date, But Heres A Twist

Emily looks at John and smiles "Go ahead"

John smiles and stutters a bit but finally spits out a "Will you be my girlfriend, I know it kind've sounds corky and childish but I really want you to be...so will you?"

Emily blushes a bit and blurts out "It's not corky John, its actually really sweet, and I say yes"

John smiles, and wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

They meet up with Stacy and Randy at the restaurant.

John and Emily sit down with Stacy and Randy.

John introduces Stacy and Emily.

They kind've chitchat they hit it off pretty well.

They eat dinner and off to the set they go.

At Raw:

John being all excited and everything takes Emily anxiously around introducing her to all the wrestlers, all proud that he has such a beautiful woman.

After a while he drops her off in his dressing room with Stacy so they can kind've chitchat during the show.

Stacy asks Emily "So what do you think of being here so far in the life of a wrestling girlfriend?"

Emily laughs "Well this is my first night here, and my first night on set its neat, besides the fact that John ran me around introducing me to all the wrestlers, which was really cute, I think I wouldn't mind traveling around and sitting out back during shows its nice"

Stacy "Awe, John really likes you, I've never seen him so happy about a girl before, Even when he was dating Torrie, although I really don't think those two where that good together, I mean don't get me wrong Torrie's a nice girl but not much of John's type, you know what I mean?"

Emily smiles "Yes I know what you mean, I really like John, I remember when I first saw him wrestling on RAW I was like 'Oh my goodness he's gorgeous and I'd love to me him, who would've thought I'd be where I was now"

Stacy laughs "See its a bit different for you, I've been a diva for a while and so I have seen both parts, from being on stage to just being behind with Randy. I do have to say it's nice to be in the spotlight with your boyfriend until you get considered to be a slut or stuff like Lita has been throughout the show"

Emily replies "Yeah, that's a bit unfair to be portrayed like that on Television but that's part of the storyline, I'm sure she's not like that at all in like real life"

Stacy replies "Yes, I'm glad you understand the whole storyline part, The storylines are fun, and in reality where all pretty good athletes so its not like this big deal to any of us, nobody hates anybody we all get along great, but if you watch the storylines you'd wonder" laughing.

Then they just chatter away until John comes storming in sweating from his match.

Stacy takes that as a hint that she should leave the new couple alone and go find Randy

Stacy "Emily it was really nice talking to you, John rest up, I'll catch you two later, Are we going out after the show tonight or?"

John replies "Well, that's really up to Emily, she's new to this whole thing, so if she wants to go out for a bit dancing like we normally do or go back to the hotel its fully up to her"

Emily smiles "Why me?"

John "because your the one who had to sit here all night doing nothing"

Emily smirks "Well I love to dance so that seems like it'd be fun, Maybe see if your a good dancer or what not"

John gives her a evil look "What is that some kind of threat?"

Emily giggles, "No, I'm sure you can dance, I just think it'd be fun"

Stacy laughs "Okay you two, so meet us outside in a little bit and we can go find a club"

John and Emily reply "Alright"

Stacy leaves.

John sits down next to Emily and gives her a kiss.

"So did you and Stacy have a good time talking?"

Emily replies, "Yes it was very fun"

John replies, "Good, I didn't want you to be bored. I missed you though"

Emily laughs "Awe you weren't away from me that long, but I missed you too, he he"

John kisses her again.

"Alright sweetie, I need to go shower, but I'll be right back and we can head out"

Emily smiles "Okay"

10 minutes Later John comes back.

They meet Randy and Stacy outside and head to find a Dance Club.

Which they find one called Mi Loki Loka.

They spend 2 hours dancing; most of it Emily and John spend in each other's arms slow dancing even to fast music.

Back at the hotel.

Emily and John get back to the hotel room around 3:30 am.

John's like "Thank god where not leaving LA till 4pm tomorrow"

Emily laughs, "I guess so, My feet are killing me"

She unzips her boots and pulls them off and lies back on the bed.

John takes off his sneakers and his t-shirt and sits on the edge of the bed.

Emily looks at John "You okay?"

John smiles "Yeah babe, just thinking about how much I like being around you"

Emily smiles "Awe, how sweet, are you going to sit there or lie down with me?"

John lays back and wraps his arm around her waist "is this better?"

Emily giggles, "Yes much"

John kisses her.

Emily smiles and says, "I should really put my night clothes on and wash my make up off"

John replies, "You do that, I'm just going to lay here and maybe fall asleep"

Emily laughs, "Oh falling asleep on me, I don't think so mister"

She climbs on top of him and starts kissing him.

They start making out, as John pulls the sexy lace pink top up over her head, he starts caressing her body up and down, Emily slowly unbuttons and unzips his pants, rubbing up and down his chest.

She crawls off of him and pulls his jeans off of him, he then moves and lays her down and pulls her skirt off, starts kissing down her neck and slowly works his way down.

Next thing both of them know they're naked and making sweet intimate love.

John had Emily screaming like she had never screamed before. She couldn't stop thinking of how much she was missing in life without a guy that good.

After they're done John snuggled her for a bit and fell asleep.

Emily then quietly crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom wiped her makeup off and she didn't bother to put clothes back on and got back in bed and put his arms back around her and fell right asleep.

1PM:

Emily's cell goes off.

Wakes them both up out of sleep.

Emily groans and crawls out of bed "Hello?"

Brandon "Emily, where are you?"

Emily "Far away why?"

Brandon "I was hoping to come over to talk, but what do you mean by far away?"

Emily "How about California for faraway?"

Brandon "...The fuck? Why are you out there?"

Emily "Well Uhm... long story?"

Brandon "Oh. Hm...Alright, I guess I'll let you go, have fun, bye"

Emily feeling bad "Brandon I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later. Bye"

She crawls back into bed next to John

John "Babe who was that?"

Emily "My friend Brandon from back home, he was kind've upset, wanted to come over to talk, but I'm a bit far for that, I kind've feel bad, I'm normally there for him"

John "Awe, don't feel bad, I'm sure he has other friends"

Emily "Yeah but the best friend he has seems to be the one who its about"

John "Oh, that makes sense then. Sorry babe" kisses her.

Emily "Its alright...I'm glad I'm here with you"

John smiles "Well that's good at least, what time is it?"

Emily says "5 past 1, When are we leaving?"

John "4pm, we have to start heading towards Washington for our meet and greet on Wednesday"

Emily goes "Well maybe we should think about getting up them and get something to eat, and shower and pack up"

John rolls over and kisses her "maybe in a bit, I got a bit of a different idea for right now" kissing down her neck.

Emily giggles "Oh and what is that?"

John laughs, "You know what I'm talking about"

Emily is like "Well, Mr. Cena, what makes you think you deserve that this morning?"

John "What makes you think I don't?"

Emily laughs, "Nothing, just I'm still exhausted from last night"

John smiles "Damn I'm good"

Emily "Yes, yes you are"

John gets up "You go shower, and I'll order room service to bring us some lunch"

Emily smiles, "Alright"

She gets up and grabs a pair of underwear and a bra and a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt out of her suitcase and goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.

When she comes out of the shower in her sweatpants that fit her body so good that they curve right to it.

John yet again almost faints "Babe, everything you wear, fits you so perfect, all your curves, Wow. You're going to kill me with your body"

Emily laughs, "Don't be silly, I'm not that gorgeous"

John "That's what you think, you may be just an ordinary girl to any other guy, but to me your gorgeous and the world"

Emily blushes and sits down at the table where lunch is awaiting her.

They eat and Emily packs her stuff up and sends John into the shower and packs his stuff up for him.

While John's showering the hotel room phone starts ringing.

Emily doesn't answer it figuring it isn't her place to.

But they keep calling back so she decides it couldn't hurt, She answers the phone saying "Hello"

A girl on the other end says, "Hello, Who are you?"

Emily in shock of it being a female says, "Who are you?"

The girl replies "My names Ashlee"

Emily dumbfounded "My names Emily, who are you looking for?"

Ashlee replies "John, John Cena, isn't this his room?"

Emily "Yes, he's in the shower, May I help you?"

Ashlee goes "Well, Not really its personal business, what are you like his secretary or his little diva slut in a new storyline?"

Emily "Excuse me!... I'm not his secretary or a slut for that matter; I'm not even a diva. Who do you think you are?"

Ashlee "I'm John's girlfriend, didn't he tell you about me?"

Emily "Excuse me? No he did not, I'm his girlfriend, and you're the stupid slut"

Emily hangs up, almost in tears.

She decides to take a walk to think about things, so she puts a pair of sneakers on and leaves the hotel.

Meanwhile, John comes out of the shower, and looks around and Emily's not there and he got all worried. He looked for her cell phone, which was still there, so he figured maybe she went to get a soda or something down the hall. Half an hour later she wasn't back which made him even more worried.

By that point it was almost 3:15 PM.


End file.
